


The Trouble with Scrapper

by SwoodMaxProductions



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword
Genre: Aroace Fi, Aromantic, Aromantic Fi, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fi Tries Her Best, Fi doesn’t quite know what feelings are but definitely has them, Fi is a sword and probably doesn’t even know what gender is, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Gen, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Internalized Acephobia, Internalized Arophobia, Kinda, Lanayru accidentally hurts her feelings and Link hugs her, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Platonic Relationships, So soft you guys, Sword Spirits - Freeform, The Thunder Dragon not the Light Spirit, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, also Scrapper is mentioned, asexual fi, she’s just an awkward computer bapy, she’s just babey, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:14:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26061748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwoodMaxProductions/pseuds/SwoodMaxProductions
Summary: “You keep using that word. I do not think it means what you think it means.”-Inigo Montoya, the Princess BrideFi discusses Scrapper, and the concept of love.
Relationships: Fi & Link (Legend of Zelda)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 49





	The Trouble with Scrapper

The construct’s large, pupilless eyes gazed up at him, the small eidolon watching him as her master faced his memories. 

“Thunder Dragon Lanayru,” she addressed with a small curtsy, ”I… have concerns regarding the robot known as Scrapper, model number LD-301S.”

“Oh? Is something wrong?”

“...His behavior in my presence suggests… that he is… ‘in love’ with me.”

The great dragon let out a booming laugh, and Fi seemed to become more uncomfortable.

“Well, that’s wonderful!”

“Actually… no. It is not. While his services have been very useful, they have come with… expressions of feelings which I do not share, and consistent rudeness toward my master. Both of these are very discomforting.”

The tiny blue figure before him shifted uncomfortably a bit in midair.

“How do you turn it off?”

The Thunder Dragon quirked a billowing eyebrow.

“...Love?”

“Yes.”

The awkward silence that ensued was broken only by the hum of ancient machinery and the distant drone of the sand cicadas.

“Well. Er. You don’t. Love is something… innate. It’s deep and emotional, and… and, er… hmm. I… don’t think you would understand.”

Something changed in those great blank eyes. Something was off beneath her stoicism. Was it…? No, it couldn’t be. She wasn’t supposed to have emotions…

“...I see…” Fi murmured.

She didn’t speak again.

~~~

Beneath the excitement that a new, amazing,  _ indestructible _ shield brought, something was troubling Link. Ever since he had completed the Lightning Round, something hadn’t been quite right about Fi. It was bothering him, and he couldn’t sleep, even though he was tired and knew he should.

“Fi? Did… something happen while I was doing the Lightning Round?”

The soft glow from the sword at his bedside established that the following silence was an awkward one. Fi refused to lie to him, but she was clearly reluctant to talk about whatever happened.

“I… made an inquiry into the… situation with Scrapper, Master. I learned that… not only can his advances not be stopped… I simply cannot understand love.”

Link frowned. Fi had claimed she didn’t have emotions, but… right now, she was unmistakably  _ sad. _ Ashamed...

“The love that you and Zelda share is clearly something very important, and I wish to apologize in advance for any failure to understand emotional connection.”

“But that’s not the only thing love is,” Link blurted, “Like… parents love their kids, and people love their friends! I care about Fledge, and he’s my friend, and you, you’re my friend, Fi…!”

“...I…?”

Fi emerged from the sword, and despite her stoicism, she was unable to hide that she was awestruck.

“...I... am…”

“Yeah! If it weren’t for you, I’d be dead. You’ve helped me, and everyone else in Skyloft— and on the Surface— so many times, and you’ve  _ believed _ in me, Fi, you’ve believed in me this whole time, even when I didn’t believe in myself.”

“You’re… you’re welcome, Master Link…!

Link sat up in bed, looking at his loyal sword spirit with a smile that cut through the darkness of the night like a beacon. He held his arms out to her.

“What are you doing, Master?”

“Can I give you a hug? I want to hug you.”

“Of course.”

Fi fluttered down into his arms, her core warm and comforting. She returned his embrace, odd wings wrapping around him with gentle care. It felt so good… 

“Just because you aren’t interested in Scrapper, that doesn’t mean you can’t love. You don’t have to be interested in anybody like that. You’re fine just the way you are.”

“...Thank you, Master Link…!”

When he finally let go of her to lie back down, his smile was brighter than ever. He happily curled up, and Fi returned to her blade, both happy, contented, and finally able to rest.

“Good night, Fi.”

“Good night, Master. May you sleep well.”


End file.
